Alice Nymphio
"I am not a Succubus. I'm into girls not guys, so stop looking at me like that. Listen if you dont stop looking at me like that I'll have to kill you, ok?" -- Alice Nymphio aka 'Nymph' 'Nymph' the Succubus Alice Nymphio more commonly known as Nymph is the User of 'Tear 097' also known as 'Lust'. She is often mistaken for a Succubus and pursued by men, however if pursued too long she will kill the individual. Status Personality [Lust] When feeling lustful Nymph grows kinder toward the individual as well as almost eager to please them. This can also lead her to become aggressive toward anyone who mistreats or threatens the person in question. In the most extreme cases Nymph will use her Tear Abilities in order to attract the individual she desires. [Rage/Anger] 'Nymph' when angry becomes increasingly aggressive. This can often lead to her killing anyone she sees as a annoyance as well as anyone related to that individual. It is unclear wether or not Nymph can actually feel remorse for those she has killed, though she does seem to always have a justification for all her crimes. Appearance [Human] (Available on Later Date) [Physical Attribute] Alice's Physical Attributes caused her to grow Horns on her forhead, Hooves for feet, a pointed demonic tail, and large bat-like wings. She has often been destribed to look very similar to a Succubus. However due to her ability to shift into the appearance of those she has seen it is impossible to know what her human parts will look like. No matter what form she takes she seems to be unable to hide her Physical attributes leading her to just display them often resulting in odd looks from males. History (Available on Later Date) God Tear 097: Lust [Mental Attributes] 1) Tactile Hypersexual Arousal- power to induce sexual arousal, lust, bliss, and pleasure in others via touch. *Empathy: ability to fully interpret the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. *Desire Augmentation: ability to amplify the desires of others. [Physical Attributes] 1) Succubi Mimicry- power to possess the traits of a succubus. *Claw Retraction: ability to extrend and retract sharp claws. *Prehensile Tail: ability to have a tail that can be used as an extra limb. *Supernatural Beauty: ability to be supremely beautiful and use it to affect others. *Wing Manifestation: ability to have wings. 2) Doppelganger Morphing- power to take on the appearance of others one has seen. *Vocal Replication: ability to replicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords. [Spiritual Attribute] 1) Mental Hallucination- power to create mental hallucinations on high levels. [Magical Attributes] 1) Mana Absorption- power to absorb magical energy. *Magical Empowerment: ability to be fueled by magical energy. *Magic Immunity: ability to be unaffected by magic in any way. [Bloodline Attribute] (None) Equipment [Weapons] 1) 'Hellbringer'- (Greatsword) This sword was crafted by Sylar Prince as a gift after Nymph and her friends originally tried to assassinate him. Although she hates the idea that it was from him, she does seem to enjoy using the sword when in battle. [Equipment] (Available on Later Date) [Artifacts] (Available on Later Date) Notes 1) Alice is able to take on the appearance of anyone she has seen, however she is also able to mimic parts of people she has not see (such as breasts or penis size). She also seems to not be restricted to females she's seen as she was able to become a man aswell. This makes it near impossible to know wether or not she is actually a man or a woman, however based off all the information that has been given she seems to be a female.